Like a Kitten Toying With a Mouse
by WaitingForTheSun
Summary: KujaFreya. UPDATED. Second chapter. Still nothing sexual, really. My first fanfic ever. As of now, it's more like a very short story. Reviews would be appriciated, but go easy.
1. The Kitten chooses his 'Mouse'

Kuja held each of their lives in the palm of his hand. All of them. With threatening lava under the very floor they stood on. Doors locked, impenetrable. No one was escaping. Zidane, Garnet, Freya, Vivi, Eiko, Steiner, Amarant, and that fat… thing, as well. It was true that he did, indeed, have a plan in store for his little captives, but that could wait a little while surely. Watching them from above, he smirked. Which one would he toy with? Garnet would be most suitable, as would Zidane. Ah, yes, how insulting would it be to have his way with either of them? Hm, well… in this case… He wanted neither.

Eiko was far too young for his taste. Amarant wasn't appealing in the slightest. The black mage? He held no interest in toying with a toy. Then, Quina… Kuja had but one choice left then. Yes… Freya. That 'rat' would be his. He would play with her like a kitten would her prey before finishing her off. What made it even more deliciously exciting, was the fact that his black mage soldiers were the main force behind the attack on her home of Burmecia.

"Freya." A voice echoed above Freya's cell, identical to all the rest. "I need to… speak with you, alone." The smooth voice cut off before a light laugh escaped the sinister man's soft lips. Of course, rather he informed the dragoon knight or not, she would be coming up here. Hands bound in a set of magically sealed rope. She was completely at his mercy. Two black mage soldiers soon led Freya directly into Kuja's fancied quarters. No sooner had the mages dropped Freya off, and they were gone.

"It's good to see you, rat." Kuja smirked as the door slid shut and a clicking sound of a lock could be heard.

"I can't say I return the feeling." Freya spit at the feet of Kuja, a look of disgust upon her face. "What do you need?" She demanded in a rough voice.

"Oh, my… Are you really in a position to take such a tone with me?" Kuja was already, obviously, enjoying this. And he would only come to enjoy it more.


	2. The 'Mouse' isn't so helpless

Note: _Eh, despite getting no review, I did get some positive feedback. (And I'm bored right now.) So, here's the second chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX in anyway._

"I'll speak to you however I please." Freya simply stated with a look of disgust upon her face. Kuja hoped to change that look here today. He didn't doubt for the slightest moment that he could tell pull it off. Oh, he could. And he would.

"Tsk, tsk… You're defenseless, and yet you still have quite an attitude on you." The silver-haired villain smirked some, his legs carrying him closer to the backing Freya. She could only back up so far before finding herself against the wall. She would have to act fast, but what could she do in a position such as this? Dragon knights weren't exactly trained much in the way of hand-to-hand fighting… or in this case, her legs.

"Ugh." A near silent grunt escaped the Burmecian's mouth as she did, indeed, bump right into that wall. Kuja seemed almost as happy as he was when he was basking in the glory of a well thought out scheme going accordingly. Almost. Nothing beat the sensation of watching a plan of chaos fall perfectly in place. Kuja was now closing in on his 'prey,' his walk swaying those hips. Hips that could rival any female, and beat out most. His exposed abdomen moved like an act of perfection. Each step sending shivers up Freya's spine. Maybe… shivers of excitement?

"Ha!" The 'mouse' blurted out as Kuja was in range of those powerful legs. They had to be, right? After all… with her ability to leap so high into the air. A single foot was smacked right into Kuja's stomach, knocking him back a couple steps with escaping air. Damn… How the hell could he have been stupid enough to allow that? Looking down to that perfect stomach… or once perfect… he frowned. There was now three evenly spaced scratches had made contact with his tone body.

Kuja wielded a look that could kill. "Who do you think you are?" He demanded of the female. Rhetorical of course. No answer was required, but Freya seemed to push her luck even further by informing the man just who she was.

"I am Freya Crescent. Dragon Knight of Burmecia." She announced with nothing but honor. Well, at least she wasn't going to easy. Kuja enjoyed a challenge.

End of Chapter 2: Alright, there you have it. Chapter 2 finished. I was thinking about starting the sexual acts in this one, but I don't want this turn out to be a completely smutty story. I want it to deepen somewhat. Basically, if you're awaiting the sexual stuff, just keep reading. I just think as I write for the majority of this stuff, so it could come up at any time. But don't expect an ending that will drop off after a nice little encounter of these two. And to all those that have read! Like or not… I thank you for atleast giving my little project a glance over.


End file.
